yomawarifandomcom-20200214-history
Girl in the Train
The Girl in the Train is the Spirit of a deceased girl who is seen wandering in the Second Town in Yomawari: Midnight Shadows. At first following Haru silently in the latter's hometown silently, the latter later goes berserk and tries to kill the girl after going through the abandoned train in the woods. Appearance The Girl in the Train takes the appearance of a young schoolgirl in middle school or high school. Her uniform comes in a long, black skirt and a long-sleeved black skirt with a red handkerchief tied around their collar. In her calm state, her skin appears pale. She has her feet, which are wearing black shoes and white socks. Her long black hair does down and her face cannot be seen. In her berserk state, her skin turns purple. Her feet disappeared, with only a faded ghost tail taking their place. Her long, black hair flow like they are being blown by the wind. And her face can be seen, with her eye sockets showing red glowing lights and her gaping mouth has blood spilling out constantly. In addition, rain is always dropping red raindrops on her, creating splash effects on the Spirit and on the ground. At one point, the Spirit turned invisible, but the red rain is still pouring over where she is. Behavior In her calm state, she is visible in the light and, in most cases, will disappear once Haru gets too close to her. However, when she is covered in the blood splatters on the game's screen while Haru was navigating through the abandoned train, she will go berserk and starts to go after Haru to kill her. So during her berserk state, she will kill Haru if she touches her. She has the ability to teleport around the area in the woods. She has the ability to leave puddles of blood in places she has charged through or places around her. The blood puddles are harmless to Haru, but they do slow her down if she tries to walk through them. If Haru tries to escape to a narrow path northwest from the abandoned train, she will be slowed down so badly because it is covered in the blood puddles. The berserk Spirit will then appear and kill her no matter what. If Haru manages to escape to the bridge northeast from the abandoned train, the Spirit is forced to give up. She will then appear invisible while being poured over by red rain. If Haru gives the Spirit a red umbrella from nearby, the Spirit will be appeased because she can shelter herself from the red rain. She then disappears and leaves Haru a White Handkerchief. Gallery Girl in the Train 1.jpg|The Spirit in the Second Town. Girl in the Train 2.jpg|The Spirit near the abandoned train in the Second Town. Girl in the Train 3.jpg|The Spirit in berserk mode. Girl in the Train 4.jpg|The berserk Spirit causing after Haru in the Woods. Girl in the Train 5.jpg|The rain effect on the berserk Spirit. Girl in the Train 6.jpg|The bloody writing in the abandoned train (English). Girl in the Train 7.jpg|The bloody writing in the abandoned train (Japanese). Girl in the Train 8.jpg|Blood splatters on the game screen. Girl in the Train 9.jpg|The Spirit inside the abandoned train. Girl in the Train 10.jpg|The Spirit going berserk after going behind a blood splatter on the game screen. Girl in the Train 11.jpg|The berserk Spirit causing after Haru in the abandoned train. Girl in the Train 12.jpg|The bloody writing on the bridge (English). Girl in the Train 13.jpg|The bloody writing on the bridge (Japanese). Girl in the Train 14.jpg|The Spirit writing to Haru to not leave her (English). Girl in the Train 15.jpg|The Spirit writing to Haru to not leave her (Japanese). Girl in the Train 16.jpg|The red rain pouring on the invisible Spirit. Red Umbrella 1.jpg|Haru bringing a red umbrella to the Spirit. Red Umbrella 2.jpg|The Spirit using the red umbrella to shelter her from the red rain. Rain Girl Avatar.jpg|Girl in the Train Avatar Category:Characters Category:Spirits Category:Midnight Shadows: Spirits